The introductory paragraphs in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,153 make reference to prior art desk structures, and set forth the inherent deficiencies therein. The descriptive portion in my noted patent then details the novel structural arrangement by means of which the disadvantageous characteristics of the prior art have been avoided. More specifically, the patented desk structure is constructed to be removably seated in the console area of a vehicle, preferably upon the movable or tiltable arm rest between the driver and passenger seats. The described desk structure comprises a generally box-like base framework fixedly mounting thereon a substantially flat top member provided with a plurality of cavities for receiving such objects as a writing tablet, cushion means, and mobile telephone or other communication apparatus.
While the desk structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,153 has fulfilled a need long existing in the art, the trend, particularly in automotive vehicles, is to supplant the arm rest with console structure. This replacement is in part attributable to elimination of the tunnel hump, occasioned by consumer preference for a front wheel drive vehicle. Additionally, in air and sea vehicles, as well as in trucks and farm tractors, a console structure has long been present in close proximity to the operator thereof.